<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der Tod hat einen Schwanz by sarcasticcherry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664327">Der Tod hat einen Schwanz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticcherry/pseuds/sarcasticcherry'>sarcasticcherry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, MerMay, Short Story, Siren Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), pirate erwin, sirens are acting like actual creatures with a lot of hisses and chirps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticcherry/pseuds/sarcasticcherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirens - dangerous beasts that were claimed to be the most luxurious treasure you could get from the deep seas as a sailor. <br/>Erwin was one of these people that was searching for this creature, but did he wanted its scales like everyone else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin’s eyes were focused on the sea. His arms were folded behind his back, his chest was moving up and down, taking in the fresh scent of the marine and its waves, that were moving his ship. Even though the blond privateer looked as if he was daydreaming, his mind was actually occupied with many things. Things that were hidden underwater.<br/>
Sirens - human flesh eating beasts that were considered to be more treasurable than chests full of gold. Catch one without getting killed by its deadly lures and you never need to worry about a lack of money for the rest of your life. Their blood and bones were used to treat the worst injuries or illnesses, their scales were decorating suits and dresses of the royalty. Even though the numbers of the creatures had decreased drastically over the years, it didn't stop the passionate hunters from searching for their deadly prey.<br/>
Soon the only sirens that were caught were either the ill or old ones, that didn't have a lot of value in their blood and scales. The poachers were still having faith in finding the healthy ones that would be hiding in the deep waters, but the chances were obviously getting lower and lower every day.<br/>
Erwin was one of those people who was still searching for a siren, a beautiful death with a tail, as he would say. But he didn't want to catch a siren to get money. He was aiming for something crazier.</p><p>“Sir, the net was ripped off!” The blond man’s thoughts were cut off by one of his sailor’s voices. “Something must have destroyed it underwater!”<br/>
Erwin furrowed his bushy eyebrows and turned around, his long brown jacket swinging because of a wind, making him look stoic and heroic. His crew was getting desperate for fresh food after such long days wandering in the open waters and now he needed to deal with this? With broken tools that now could be the only things providing food?<br/>
“It’s the second time this day when it happens.” he walked towards the left board of a ship where a few people had already dragged the net from the water.<br/>
Mike, Erwin’s right hand in charge, was already kneeling in front of the net, touching the meshes that seemed to be ripped off. Several tiny fishes were still struggling, not being able to get out of a trap but that’s all. That amount of fish could only serve as a humble breakfast for a skinny cat, not for a crew of sixty men that was already decreasing by many accounts with Spanish warships.<br/>
“The net was made well.” Mike spoke up and moved the net closer to his face. “It was cut off. Everyone that I asked claimed that they didn’t see who did it. Everything happened underwater.”<br/>
“Hungry dolphins, perhaps?” one man suggested, making Mike shake his head.<br/>
“A dolphin wouldn’t make such a big hole just in one place. And if it was the dolphin’s fault, we would have seen the pack of them already.”<br/>
Erwin listened to the conversation silently, rubbing his chin with his finger, keeping his gaze on the broken fish trap. Mike was right - it was probably not the friendly mammal's fault, it could have been the Creature they were searching for. It was a bold idea that could be laughed off by the crew, so the man knew that he should rather keep his thoughts to himself.<br/>
“Let down another net.” he stood up straight and looked around the confused people surrounding him. “I’ll keep my eye on it. And fix this net if it’s possible.”</p><p>The sun was already dragging its warm colors down the horizon. It was surrounded by a color of orange fire, followed by bloody reds and the darkness of a night sky upcoming not too far away. While the majority of people were downstairs and preparing to sleep in their hammocks, there was only the captain who seemed to be wide awake. He didn’t drink or eat for a whole day and only the thought of catching the fish thief kept him cautious. Even if it was actually a dolphin or a predatory fish, he still needed answers. And even for that, in case he encountered a deadly luring beast, he was wearing earbuds that he made out of vax.<br/>
The ship was breaking the waves as it slowly moved forwards where its sails had moved it. The sea was dark but there was something that caught Erwin's attention. Two shiny blobs were reflecting the deep waters, side by side. It must have been someone’s eyes, and definitely not fish’s or dolphin’s. Maybe it was his chance.<br/>
The man, without waiting for the owner of the shiny eyes to leave, took the net with bigger and thicker meshes before throwing it into the water. It was a dumb idea and the sailor has already doubted that it won’t work but… the Creature seemed to get tangled.<br/>
“Shoot…” Erwin mumbled realizing that he won’t have any help at the moment, but he prepared all his strength and started dragging both nets, where the Creature seemed to be stuck.<br/>
And once he managed to drag a heavy thing up on the shipboard, he could only hold up into the net and stare with eyes widened. </p><p>It was the deadly beast he was searching for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no doubt that Erwin had a siren captured in his arms. The creature was twirling around like a suffocating fish on the surface, it's dark blueish tail smacking the wet wooden floor of the deck, it’s scales shining in reds and violets as the tailed moved. The Creature’s claws were scratching the wood and it’s mouth seemed to be showing fangs, followed by a deadly glare of glowing eyes. <br/>The man felt so amazed and fascinated by a beauty in front of him, so out of reality that he didn’t even notice how his face got almost scratched. <br/>“Mike! Come over here, quickly!” he screamed and pressed the siren’s wrists against the floor. The blond then kept an eye on the entrance to the deck that would lead downstairs - no way in hell was he able to hear anyone coming while having that thick bee vax in his ears. His eyes then trailed down at the beast again, trying to get a better look at it - the Creature had a masculine yet soft-looking face, covered with visible fear and anger; his pointy ears were covered in tiny scales, his wet raven hair was tangled on his forehead. <br/>I wish he understood us, Erwin thought as he finally noticed his comrade rushing out from the basement. How are we going to tell him?<br/>“Get the rope!” Erwin shouted again, not realising how loud he actually was. “And cloth! He might try to lure us!” he added and pressed the siren’s tail with his knee, since he was smacking into the floor and aiming for humans. <br/>Mike just nodded and rushed to the storage to bring the things his captain needed. Erwin watched his comrade grabbing the Creature’s wrists, tying them up and then putting a wrapped cloth on his mouth. <br/>“Don’t tell me that you caught him with a net.” Mike spoke up when his captain stood up and removed the bee vax plugs. <br/>“I actually did. He got tangled in it.”<br/>“You were so damn lucky, Erwin.” The taller guy, who always seemed to have a stoic expression, now had a very amused face.<br/>“I was, but it was the easiest part. The hardest part will be to try speaking with him.”</p><p>The siren could only listen and watch. Even though he understood a few bits of what they were talking about (the time following ships helped him), he had no clue what these two-legged creatures were aiming for. His scales? They would have already started plucking them out now. His blood and life?  They would’ve killed him by now. <br/>All these questions weren’t getting their answers and more confusion had occupied the siren’s mind as the men started dragging him towards the place where the bearded man had come from. Was this the end of the siren’s life? Even when he tried to scream his lungs out and struggle out of the men’s grip, it wouldn’t bring him back into the sea. <br/>The men brought the Creature to the part of the basement that had old cells in it. After putting the siren in one of them, Erwin locked the doors and stared down at him, still not being able to believe that he had a creature in his ship that he was searching for so many years. <br/>“What are your plans now?” the other man asked as the captain didn’t take the eyes from the guy with a tail. <br/>“We’ll be leaving him there for the night and then start our plan tomorrow at the sunrise.”<br/>“He can escape through the wood. His nails work like blades and this rope might not hold him still for the rest of the night.”<br/>“Hange had inserted the metal railing in between the wood, so he shouldn’t be getting away, unless he can chew on the steel.” Erwin spent some time watching the male with a fishtail, but once their eyes met, the sailor turned to his friend. “Go to sleep. I’ll keep an eye on him.”<br/>Mike nodded and glanced at them once more before leaving reluctantly “You better think of a way to explain yourself for the men about what screams did they just heard.”</p><p>Once the ship turned to be silent again, Erwin brought the old book into the basement and sat down on the barrel in front of a cell with his legs crossed. ‘The tales of sea creatures and sirens’ - that is how the book was called. It was written by British travellers, documenting known information about the sea creatures, their behavior and history. With one hand touching the paper, another holding a candle on the holder, he read the chapters that he needed, sometimes glancing at the siren that was struggling under the ropes. <br/>“The tracks of the sirens were seeking Ancient Greece, when the sailors would drown women that sneaked in their ships.” He read a random page out loud. “As the sea had taken their lives and changed their legs into long tails, their minds were filled with desire of getting revenge on men and taste their blood.”  his eyes trailed at the siren again, trying to think what is on his mind. Thirst of blood? Desire to drown his hunter? “Some sirens mated with local fishermen, but their offsprings always ran back into the waters and started ruling the Mediterranean Sea. The siren sings so sweetly that she lulls the mariners to sleep; then she climbs upon the ships and kills the sleeping mariners - that is how the famous Italian polymath claimed how dangerous these beasts are.”<br/>Erwin stopped reading for some time, chuckled lightly and looked up from the book.<br/>“You surely did have interesting ancestors, more interesting than I thought. But I have a plan, I won’t kill you and we’ll get along, alright?” <br/>Just as he guessed, he received a loud growl from a creature and a deadly glare. Damn, it won’t be that easy to negotiate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. If you want to check out the illustrations that I did to this fanfiction, feel free to see them on my art instagram @cherryblossom_artsy<br/>I'll post there some previews of my first doujinshi as well, based on this fanfiction heh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was almost sleepless for the captain - his heart was pounding his chest and boiling his blood. Even when he returned to his room upstairs, he couldn’t close his eyes knowing that he had a siren laying down in his ship. Only after spending time reading the same book and chugging whiskey, the captain managed to get a few hours of a nap right before a sunrise. <br/>And even then he couldn’t feel well rested after the night. Just as he was about to fall asleep properly, Moblit bursted into the room, making the blond captain almost jump from his bed and drop the bedsheets on the floor.<br/>“Moblit?”  Erwin spoke up, seeing the anxious expression in his comrade. It must be something serious.  <br/>“My apologies, captain, for interrupting. But you must come with me.”<br/>“What is it all about?” Erwin asked, already bottoming his shirt up. <br/>“Your siren, captain.”</p><p>It was enough to make him rush out of his room in a few seconds with his shirt swinging in the waves of wind as soon as he ran outside. Once he ran downstairs to the basement with cells, the weather there just got stuffier - his crew must have been there. And he was right - the men were there. And they were surrounding the cell with the priceless creature tied up. The pirates were mumbling something to each other but got silent when they saw their captain running down the stairs. <br/>“What is up with all this rumbling?”  he asked out loud. There was no response. Instead, the crew just backed away and freed the way to the cell.<br/>The black haired creature, that had dark scales shining brightly in the colors of the evening sky, were now greyish and dull, his skin even paler with little cuts all over place. His nose and gills were inhaling the oxygen with short breaths and the pleading gaze of his blue eyes was focused on the captain. At first glance the siren could have looked like he was being apprehensive. He probably was, but his condition was because of another reason. <br/>“Klaus, bring a bucket of water, quickly. Moblit, unlock the door. The rest of you, prepare a barrel full of sea water and bring it to my room. I’ll need to scrutinize him today.”<br/>When only Mike and Moblit were the only one left in the basement next to the captain, he opened the unlocked doors and walked to the siren slowly. Without any hesitation, Erwin knelt down in front of the Creature, brushed his fingertips through the silky black hair and started undoing the cloth that was covering the Creature’s mouth. <br/>“Captain, are you sure..?” Moblit walked closer, wanting to stop Erwin from the thing he was doing but the blond was already finished with removing the cloth.<br/>The siren breathed the fresh air through his mouth and started panting loudly, gasping once in a while, his eyes locked on the captain, who started stroking the strings of the siren’s hair again. What is that man doing? Is he planning to pull the Creature’s teeth out?  Some people could probably make a necklace out of them, no matter how disgusting it sounds like. <br/>“I apologize about my imprudent actions, siren.”  Erwin gave a sad smile as the ravenhead was still gazing intently and moving his ear towards the sound of Erwin’s voice. Did he understand a man? “I was so fascinated about finding you there, that I even forgot about your most important need.”<br/>“Your bucket, captain.”  Klaus interrupted them and put the bucket with water next to the leader.<br/>Erwin, without wasting even more time, picked the bucket up and splashed his prisoner, pouring most of the liquid on his tail and face. Fortunately, the dull scales started getting back its color, shining in deep magenta in the candle light; his panting slowed down after every second had passed. The sea water was a must for a life source <br/>“There there. Isn’t it better now, siren? Don’t give me that deadly look, I only want the best for you.”  he tried picking the Creature up from the floor, but it hissed and was about to bite Erwin’s wrist off. Luckily, the man’s reflexes were quick enough - he grabbed the siren from behind in a split second and put him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. <br/>The Creature started growling and flipping his tail around, trying to slap Erwin with his tail but failed - the human’s grip just tightened up. <br/>“You do know that if you fall off my arms, you may get hurt.”<br/>But a guy with a fishtail just answered with a growl and sank his nails into the thick jacket.</p><p>“There you go, way better than a cell, isn’t it?” Erwin asked as he put the Creature down in a big barrel full of seawater, but the siren wasn’t getting calmer from that - he kept a glare on his face while staring at the pirate, growling and letting the bubbles up as he was all underwater, only upper part of his face showing up. “I know that you're upset about being tied up, but you just proved to me that you would still want to kill me if you could.”<br/>All this sight made Erwin feel upset. No matter how much he tried to look like not being a threat for the ravenhead, he kept receiving hisses and growls. He tried so much to give a good impression for a siren he was searching for years and this is what he got?  What if the language barrier will never make them be able to negotiate and understand their intentions?</p><p>The blond was about to return to his bed to rest as he had nothing else to do, but once he heard a low mumbling instead of growling, he stopped and turned to have a glance at the siren. Most of the words (which rather sounded like noises) were unrecognisable to Erwin, but he managed to catch a few human-sounding words that were followed by a strong accent.<br/>“Fish. Need fish eat, pirate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So the siren could actually… talk? This news left the sailor more than astonished. The Creature must’ve understood the majority of the things his crew has gossiped about. But even more questions about where the siren learned the language from caught Erwin’s interest. Perhaps he was captured by humans before and learned the language.<br/>“Fish? Of course, wait for a minute.” Erwin went out of the room, took a few fish, put it on a random old soup bowl and returned quickly. <br/> The siren’s ears perked up when a scent of fresh food reached his nose. As he watched the bowl being put down next to the barrel, he felt the pirate going behind him and untying his pants, then lifting the plate back up again and holding it in front of him. What was that human planning?<br/>“There you go. It’s all yours. I apologize for not thinking forward and not noticing that you are starving. “ Erwin smiled sadly and handed the plate with fish to the ravenhead, but when he noticed the Creature doubting something and giving suspicious looks, Erwin added. “Don’t worry, siren, I have no reason to hurt you. Eat it; it’s the fish from the same net I caught you with. It’s all fresh and waiting for you.”<br/>The ravenhead still wasn’t buying his words, but maybe the human was right - if he wanted to kill the siren, he could have done it way earlier. Furthermore, the siren had no time to think when his body begged for food. He had to risk trusting a pirate. And if the siren died from starvation, he could only blame himself.<br/>“No poison in fish or you have revenge from family.” he mumbled in a strange accent, then sniffed one fish once more before starting to separate the guts and bones from each other and then eating the meaty part he was craving for. <br/>Even such a strangely-sounding threat gave Erwin so much joy and information. His Creature must have in mind that he has a family. Which means there are more sirens around, that could potentially be alive and free. And can still be saved from the threat of cruel humanity.<br/>“Ah, yes, but they don’t need to waste their time hunting me down, because I have no reason to even let their male get hurt.” Erwin replied after a short pause.<br/>The ravenhead just blinked and then turned his back to the other. Erwin sighed softly when he knew the raven didn't want to talk to him. This didn’t go as planned. But what did he even plan? Did he expect the Creature to be all energetic and joyful talking to his hunter?<br/>‘It’ll be harder than I expected.’ he thought before standing straight and speaking up with a voice that he tried to maintain soft and friendly. “Tell me when you’ll feel like you want to talk. I’ll happily discuss any topic that you’ll propose to me.”<br/>With that, the captain returned to his seat by the table and started analyzing the map, but his eyes kept trailing back on his grumpy companion. </p><p>During the whole day both males were drowning in pure tension and unbearable awkward silence. The one with a tail didn’t look like he was going to say a word; his back was turned to the other for all of the time. And finally, when the captain needed to move his plans forward after getting pressured by the crew, he tried to put the first step in their proper interaction. <br/>“I don’t want to refer to you as a fish or a fishman. Would you like to tell me your name? If you want to keep it as a secret, no one else but me would know it.”<br/>The siren turned his head to have a glance at the human who didn’t seem to give up on his silence. The siren’s name wasn’t a big secret. Even if it was, it wouldn’t allow the human to cast a spell or do any of the other dark activities. <br/>“Levi.” Erwin heard a mumble leaving the siren’s mouth. It sounded weird but it also sounded like the Hebrew name. <br/>“Pardon? Can you repeat it?”<br/>“Name Levi.”<br/>“Levi is it?” the captain raised his eyebrows and scooted closer to the other. “Well, Levi, you have a very… humanish name.”<br/>The man with a tail growled for some reason and moved his gaze away once again as the human was uncomfortably too close to him. But it didn’t seem like it would even affect the pirate. Was he even scared of anything at this point? That siren could have just ripped his face off if he wanted.<br/>“Levi no human.” The ravenhead commented and flipped his tail, not understanding what did the man meant by that. <br/>“I know, I know.” Erwin was patient. “So, Levi, I want you to hunt our enemies, for the exchange of not being harmed by my men and getting a fair amount of fish daily. You work for us and you can stay safe without your skin having a single cut on your skin.” When he noticed that the Creature was dumbfounded, he continued. “I want you to kill other humans from other territories. You have special abilities to do so, so we thought we both could have a fair deal. And you don’t need to catch food for yourself – we would share a good amount with you.”<br/>The siren looked to the side and bit the inner side of his cheek with his fangs. The deal seemed too good to be true. That clingy pirate might have either set up a trap or didn’t tell more details about his deal. People were always like that, savage manipulators, who try to look innocent with the pathetic grins on their faces. But it’s not like Levi could deny the deal without even worse circumstances after that. <br/>“If I agree, I have on hands…?” he pointed at the rope hanging on the nail above them. <br/>“No. As long as you don’t hurt us, you’re free to stay in the water or in our ship without any boundaries. The rope” Erwin pointed at the item. “Will only be used to help you get in there, I know how much you seem to hate the nets.”<br/>“Then I give two rules.” Levi showed two fingers in front of Erwin’s face, making him blink and tilt his head to the side.<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“One. No touch tail. If you touch, you no respect me.” The Creature poked the human’s forehead. <br/>“Of course, I won’t touch a single scale of yours.”<br/>“Two. No touch my family. Especially no hurt my family.”<br/>Even when the siren’s human language was broken, Erwin could tell how protective the siren was over his kind, especially his told family. For some reason it could only make the blond smile and feel more sympathy. “Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot that I pretty much wrote this chapter already in my notebook and forgot to post it. Don't mind the dumb mistakes, I was writing the majority of this in the midnight and didn't reread it, since I hate my writing 8'D<br/>Once I'll finish this fanfiction, I'm planning to rewrite it and expand it to make it more descriptive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not only was Erwin affected by an appearance of the siren in his ship but also was his crew. While the sailors used to eat in the room downstairs where they slept, now they brought their little trays outside and waited for a moment of the Creature to show up. Even when Erwin let Levi return to the sea without having any ropes stopping the siren, he still kept his promise. He showed up exactly at the start of a sunrise, climbing up a rope first that was left hanging on the edge of the ship. Seeing the crew staring at him with their curious eyes, Levi snarled at them and crawled straight to Erwin’s room. After finding out that the doors were closed, he growled annoyed and started scratching it, leaving marks all over the wooden part.<br/>“I’m coming” Erwin opened the door immediately, smiling and looking down at a grumpy guy with a fishtail. <br/>“Need fish. Me and family.”<br/>“Of course. First, you eat. Then I’ll give the rest to your buddies.”<br/>Levi inclined, even though he didn’t like the idea that much - his family was already starving and needed to be fed as soon as possible. Eating alone while they are waiting for him seemed unfair. But he knew that negotiations aren’t unlimited with humans - if he’ll keep demanding for his special conditions, the captain can simply just stop being… nice. Humans, just like Levi’s kind, can get exhausted by pressure and rules, especially the ones, coming from their natural enemy. <br/>“How are you today, Levi?” Erwin asked to break the silence, that was broken only by the Creature’s chewing. <br/>“Hungry.”<br/>“Oh, I know about that one, haha” Erwin laughed softly, but then shut his mouth after seeing Levi’s awkward expression. And he started to regret giving this reaction. As he was blaming himself internally, his eyes slowly moved down to the siren’s tail. Even when he knew it was extremely rude, he couldn’t help it but stare at it - the fins looked soft like cotton, so clean and properly taken care of; the scales kept shining like gold in the sunlight, mixing up with dark blue. Damn, that siren could hypnotise someone like that just with his beauty without having a need of showing off his voice - his main gun.<br/>When Levi was done with eating his tray, he took the fish for his family in one hand and crawled out. It was hard to drag his tail with one arm but he didn’t want to look weak in front of humans and ask for help. <br/>He could still hear the footsteps following him - Erwin just couldn’t be balder and more curious than that. <br/>“Farlan! Isabel!” Levi yelled after climbing up on the edge of the handrails, his tail wriggling around, his eyes focused down at the sea. <br/>Firstly, those names were very human-ish… Secondly, Erwin expected to see two kids to show up (why did he assume that Levi’s family only consists of kids?)but instead two heads of seemingly adult sirens peeked out of the water. Both of them hissed loudly after seeing the human next to their group leader, but they hushed when he started dropping the fish into the water.<br/>“Isabel and Farlan follow me. Follow Erwin ship.” Levi exclaimed, seeing his friends eating the fish hungrily, even hearing light purrs with help of his sensitive hearing. “They help you fight ships.”<br/>“Is that so? Wouldn’t they want to join us here on the ship and have a fish feast?” Erwin beamed gently, giving his usual smile, decorated with dimples that could melt any woman’s heart, but Levi wasn’t having it.<br/>“No. they no like you. They see you be enemy.”<br/>“Oh, I thought they’ll start liking me when I gifted them with fish.” he gave a sad smile, but he knew he shouldn’t expect Levi’s family to like him. At least for now. “Levi, am I an enemy to you?”<br/>The ravenhead watched the other sirens finishing stuffing their tummies with fish before his eyes fixed on the captain.<br/>“Not enemy. But I no like you, human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything strange you’ve smelt by chance?” Erwin walked up the stairs to Mike who was keeping his arms on the wheel. He was wearing an old bandana to hide his head from the hot midday’s sun.<br/>“Other than your fishman, I didn’t.” the taller man replied shortly and took a deep breath when warm wind had hit the side of his face. His sensitive nose and its scent was always a mystery for people - it was even stronger than the spaniel’s nose could be, letting the sailor sniff out the enemies from afar, only if the wind was auspicious for him. “At least no ‘Frenchs’ from the west so far.”<br/>“Still, keep an eye on the horizon.” Erwin tapped the man’s shoulder. Mike just let out a silent ‘hm’. “We’re getting close to Esbjerg’s waters. I bet we will find a lot of loot without the ships even getting a chance of seeing the seaport. We have a living siren with us now and two of his buddies forbye. If everything goes just as I planned, we can take a whole dozen of ships out without a problem.”  <br/>The bucket had fallen down nearby and both sailors turned around immediately to look at the deck. Levi spilt all the water from the bucket but it wasn’t the thing he was looking for - he dug out a sponge out of it, sat down and started cleaning his tail, often showing fangs and growling to the curious pirates nearby. <br/>“Are you certain that your new buddy will help you in raids?” Mike snickered through his nose at the sight in front of them. <br/>“Yes.” the captain nodded slowly. “It looks like he’s already used being around us and he doesn’t seem like a type that would break his promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>